


Red Velvet Kittens

by peachbunny



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bordering on crack but hey this might be able to cure angst, businessman Daniel, college student Jihoon, just fluff I'm not kidding, there is a kitten, there will be Red Velvet, thus the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbunny/pseuds/peachbunny
Summary: After a string of childish dates with immature fuckboys, Jihoon’s finally landed himself a “serious” date in the form of business consultant Kang Daniel.But conversation over Italian opera and economic paradigms isn’t all it’s cut out to be - and Jihoon thinks that maybe he’s better off dating stupid college kids after all.





	Red Velvet Kittens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoiltmilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoiltmilk/gifts).



> To Suzanne, I'm sorry but you're stuck with this because I cannot angst ;___; I hope you enjoy it nonetheless in all its fluffy, cracky, red velvety goodness!
> 
> **Prompt: Businessman! Daniel au who is jihoon's older, rich bf who secretly dresses his cats up while singing rv's red flavor**

 

 

"This is it,” Jihoon scoffs as he packs his bag. “I’m done dating college  _ kids _ .” 

 

“What does this man do again?” Woojin picks at his ear as he watches his roommate scramble for a nice dress shirt. “Smuggle drugs? Human trafficking? Take impressionable young college students on a yacht trip to hide some inferiority complex?” 

 

“He’s a marketing consultant for tech startups,” Jihoon hisses, throwing a used sock - Woojin’s - directly at the younger boy’s grinning  face. 

 

Woojin immediately lets out an exaggerated snoring noise, and Jihoon throws the other used sock directly at his mouth. 

 

“He goes on business trips to Shanghai and New York,” Jihoon slings the bag over his shoulder. “He speaks three languages effortlessly, and he’d probably treat me to something better than fast food.” 

 

“It’s going to be a nice, classy evening with conversations over long-term investment instruments and the political climate in Southeast Asia,” Jihoon continues, putting hands to his hips as he mentally recalls if he’s packed everything he needs for an overnight trip. “Followed by watching something extremely sophisticated in the best opera box money can buy, and ending it with a nice, long night for a very satisfied Jihoonie.” 

 

“Where did you meet this guy again? SeekingArrangement.com?” Woojin reclines on his bed. “Or are you randomly picking up rich-looking old guys at clubs?  _ Again _ ?” 

 

“Tried that, wasn’t able to get anyone worthwhile,” Jihoon absentmindedly replies as he pulls out a towel from his drawer and stuffs it into his bag. 

 

Woojin gives him a stink-eye filled with judgment and Jihoon aims a light slap at his roommate’s forehead. 

 

“Just kidding, I met him at the career networking night for the university,” Jihoon rolls his eyes and straps on the backpack again. “I volunteered as an usher, and he was asking for directions.” 

 

“And naturally you led him to some secluded room and blackmailed him to date you-OW!,” Woojin offers, hands automatically going up in guard position when Jihoon  _ sits _ on him. 

 

“We talked about careers and business and none of your  _ juvenile _ crap,” Jihoon teases, mood brightening at his recollection of Kang Daniel. “He’s smart and rich and handsome, and probably doesn’t get drunk at college parties where I have to drag him out of the pool.”

 

Both Parks wince at the memory. 

 

Jihoon’s latest breakup involved pushing his two-month-long date (a college junior) back into the pool from where he fell. It turned out to be for the best, because the boy had failing grades, no plans, and was kicked out of the university for indecency a week after Jihoon called it quits. 

 

Woojin wonders how Jihoon keeps going on dates with the most immature fuckboys ever to grace the planet - so much so that he’s convinced that Jihoon wants to  _ take care of a child _ , not get into a relationship with a mature partner.

 

“Since you’re into him, I’m pretty sure there’s something fundamentally wrong with him,” Woojin deadpans. “It’s the Park Jihoon curse. They start out well-meaning with bright futures, and end up as sorry excuses for men.” 

 

“Or,” Jihoon counters, standing up and grabbing his keys. “He’s finally the only normal guy who likes me back, and I can’t afford to mess it up.” 

 

Jihoon turns back to Woojin and gestures at himself, wearing a navy blue button up tucked into a fitted pair of black jeans and into patent leather Chelsea boots.

  
“You see this whole ensemble?” Jihoon asks, and Woojin squints his eyes at the lack of mismatched colors or uneven styling that was his roommate’s signature. “Daehwi-styled, from head to toe.” 

 

“That’s why you didn’t look like a kindergarten experiment today,” Woojin nods and gives a thumbs up. 

 

“Exactly,” Jihoon juts out his chin proudly. “I’m a well put-together young man with good taste and a bright future-”

 

“But you’re a slob of a student with a videogame obsession, eats hotdogs without using a fork, and is almost exclusively on a chicken-only diet,” Woojin counters.

 

“WELL PUT-TOGETHER YOUNG MAN WITH GOOD TASTE AND A BRIGHT FUTURE,” Jihoon repeats, louder over the sound of Woojin’s nagging. “I say it enough times I may start to believe it.” 

 

“Good luck,” Woojin scoffs as the older Park gives a final wave and walks out the door. 

 

***

 

Daniel is waiting for him in one of the tables overlooking the 40th floor view. It was the fanciest restaurant in the city with a view of the bay, and boasted of world-class chefs personally attending to the limited clientele.

 

Daniel looked nothing less than the absolute best - dressed up in a slate herringbone coat and matching slacks, signature silver jewelry adorning both ears and his right wrist.

 

“I hope it’s...up to your expectations,” Daniel smiles, a bit unsure until he sees Jihoon’s jaw almost hit the floor.

 

“Daniel, I swear,” Jihoon slowly walks over and seats himself across the taller man. “I have the expectations of a broke college student, so my expectations would be a pretty low bar to set.”

 

Daniel chuckles, handsome features crinkling into the picture of absolute happiness; and Jihoon feels something tugging at his heartstrings.  _ Adorable. _

 

“Here I was wondering if I should take you to lunch on a cruise instead,” Daniel shyly admits. 

 

“I like heights better than huge bodies of water, thank you very much,” Jihoon reaches over to take a gulp of water. “So this is perfect.”

 

Jihoon looks up from beneath his long lashes. “You’re perfect.”

 

Daniel’s pale cheeks are suddenly dusted with a muted pink and Jihoon cheers inside. His college flirting game actually worked on rich young executives. 

 

Daniel clears his throat and raises a glass of champagne. “Happy 100 days to us?”

 

Jihoon takes his glass and clinks it against Daniel’s. “The happiest.”

  
  


***

  
  


After a dinnerful of gourmet food that Jihoon swears he cannot pronounce, Daniel takes him to the hotel room on the same building, and Jihoon gulps at the opulence. 

 

Crystal chandelier, the room smelling faintly of passionfruit, black marble walls and leather furniture underscored by muted persian carpets. And the wide city skyline before them - glass windows almost affording a panoramic view in its expanse.

 

“Do you usually stay at hotels like this?” he asks, dropping his backpack on one of the couches. “I mean, we could stay over at your apartment instead.”

 

Daniel seems to think for a while for the right answer - trying to find the right balance between arrogant asshole and overpracticed humility - before replying, “I afford the extravagance only when I’m on business.”

 

Jihoon cocks up an eyebrow as he inspects the walk-in closet of the room. “This isn’t business though.” 

 

“If I don’t scrimp on my business hotel stays,” Daniel follows after him, flicking the lights off just after Jihoon had turned them on, “Why would I scrimp on something a lot  _ more _ important?” 

 

Jihoon turns and feels the older man hovering over him, pinning him against the wall.  _ Dominance _ . 

 

Two can play at that game.

 

Jihoon reaches up and pulls Daniel’s collar roughly down, until their faces are a breath away from the other’s. 

 

“Oh, I’m more important than work now?” Jihoon teases, his breath ghosting against Daniel’s lower lip. 

 

“I don’t have this much fun at work,” Daniel grins back, taking the back of Jihoon’s neck as he bites at Jihoon’s lip. “So yes, you win.”

 

Jihoon had expected Daniel to be forward - he wouldn’t have invited Jihoon on an overnight stay otherwise - but this was  _ intoxicating _ . 

 

_ And not nearly enough.  _

 

He chases after Daniel’s lips to try to entice them to actually make out with him - not leave those light barely-there bites, almost-kisses. 

 

But Daniel pulls back.  _ The paragon of self-restraint _ . He pulls out a tuxedo from the clothes rack behind Jihoon. 

 

“Dress up, Hoonie,” he laughs as he stares at how desperately flushed Jihoon had become after just a little teasing. “We’re still going to the Opera.” 

 

Jihoon groans. Partly because he was already fine with ending the evening right now; and partly because he held absolutely no love for La Traviata. 

 

But he had pretended that it was his favorite opera (hell, he didn’t even enjoy operas when he tried looking them up on Youtube, what more now that it was live and expensively paid for by Daniel), just so he can impress the tall, sophisticated businessman who was now undressing in front of him.

 

“I can’t make out with you at the Opera,” Jihoon says, a desperate bid to not go to a dreaded song-fest. Maybe if he tempts Daniel enough, they don’t have to go. 

 

“Who says you can’t,” Daniel shoots him a teasing smile as he pulls his pants down and Jihoon clenches his fist. “I got us a private box.”

 

He can jump this man right here, right now, in a dim closet. 

 

_ Stupid La Traviata and its screaming ladies. _

 

Daniel throws the white dress shirt that he just removed at Jihoon’s face, “Stop gawking and get dressed.”

  
  


***

  
  


Daniel tries to stop himself from snoring throughout the show. 

 

Truth be told - he doesn’t quite understand all this upper-class entertainment. He has to listen to a lady belt her lungs out, when Jihoon screaming on his bed would have been a better alternative. 

 

He turns to gaze at the younger boy who was sitting beside him; all decked out in the sharp black tuxedo he had picked out. Jihoon was staring intently at the show, mouthing along to some of the soprano lyrics.  

 

Daniel bites his tongue. If Park Jihoon liked all this classy shit, he had to pretend like it was his thing, too. 

 

He sometimes thinks that the college boy’s taste was way out of his league - but he can play along if it meant that he gets to tease the boy late into the night, send him off in the mornings, and hold him close whenever he wanted. 

 

It had been 100 days of enjoying Jihoon’s company but feeling the pressure of acting like the perfect gentleman. Which he absolutely was not - but Jihoon seems to think he is, so  _ of course _ he has to play the part. 

 

Even if he sweats bullets when Jihoon starts talking about breakthroughs in quantum physics, or behavioral economics, or the right stocks to invest in. 

 

Because Park Jihoon’s bright eyes and that brighter smile that he always seems to want to conceal was always worth the _ too-intelligent _ (often  _ dull _ ) conversation.

 

As much as he enjoyed intelligent conversation - there was a limit to how much Daniel can be himself when he’s pretending to know just what the Large Hadron Collider does. Truth be told. he just wants to have a quiet afternoon with Jihoon, cooing over cats and talking about movies and games and anime. 

 

But Jihoon is wiping his tears as the fat lady onstage sang, and Daniel knows for sure that this boy wasn’t about to wax poetic about One Punch Man.

 

*

 

“Enjoying yourself?” Daniel whispers as he leans over. 

 

“It’s my absolute _ favorite _ ,” Jihoon lies between his teeth. He thanks the heavens that he was born an amazing actor, because he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep this very instant. 

 

He even had to memorize Italian lines just to pretend he was very much into this whole shebang. 

 

_ Sometimes he thinks he’s working too hard for Kang Daniel. _

 

Daniel reaches out a hand and presses a small kiss to Jihoon’s fingers. “Mine, too.” 

 

_ Okay, maybe Jihoon can keep up this facade if it means Daniel will keep leaving kisses on his hand. _

  
  


***

  
  


“Okay, spare us the rest of the details,” Woojin blocks his ears with both hands. “You two must have continued your disgusting flirting, and  _ you _ continued with your disgusting lies.” 

 

“No, no, that’s the whole issue,” Jihoon groans as he pops a french fry into his mouth. “He didn’t do anything more that night! After the fat lady sang, I told him I liked old-fashioned gentlemen - but I didn’t expect him to actually  _ do nothing.  _ No making out in our private box, no necking in the car, zilch. We went back to the hotel, and he kissed me goodnight on the forehead, then he went off to sleep on the freaking couch.”

 

Jihoon sighs in exasperation. 

 

“Why don’t you just tell your Mr. Prince Charming that you’re a thirsty college student with  _ needs _ and that you’re actually not a fancy-ass opera-goer?”

 

“And risk him breaking up with me for being a barbarian?” Jihoon feigns insult as he clutches one hand to his chest. 

 

“Just tell him all about your hobbies,” Woojin offers. “He might be into them too, and you don’t have to keep pretending.”  

 

“Rich, fancy guy like that?” Daehwi screeches, pushing Woojin aside, “And you plan to just bum around him and play games?  _ Dance to kpop _ ?  _ Gush about puppies _ ?”

 

Jihoon shoots an annoyed look at Daehwi but concedes. Kang Daniel, successful businessman, had more refined tastes than what Jihoon usually brought to the table for his usual dates. Which is why he’d spent the past few months trying to be a walking encyclopedia, under Daehwi’s diva tutelage.

 

“What do you propose we talk about then?” Jihoon asks, and regrets it immediately when Daehwi smirks. “My brain’s already hurting from trying to memorize Italian verses for that La Traviata thing. I also now know useless facts on Physics, Economics, Politics, Tech startups, and whatever Daehwi finds in his magazine subscriptions.”

 

“Hell, let’s enter you for quiz night at the dorm,” Woojin grins, and Jihoon flicks a fry at him.

 

“I finally have an excuse to introduce you to higher culture,” Daehwi proudly brandishes his smartphone, and Woojin throws up his hands in resignation. 

 

“You’re on your own, Hoonie,” he laughs as he heads out. 

 

Jihoon looks nervously at the younger boy who sat cross-legged across him. 

 

“Guess who’s about to learn about Shakespeare and Mozart next?”

 

Jihoon groans. 

 

*

 

“He’s gorgeous  _ and  _ sophisticated!” Daniel gushes as he knocks back a glass of beer. 

 

“He’s a college student, Daniel,” Seongwoo rolls his eyes. “No one subsisting on _ ramyeon _ five days a week can be  _ that  _ sophisticated.”

 

“Besides, Niel,” Jisung adds as he speared another piece of chicken with a fork, “You shouldn't be trying too hard to impress - see for yourself if you’re really a good match.”

 

“Show the boy his obsession with cats and kpop girl groups?” Seongwoo teases, and Daniel slumps back in his seat.

 

“It’s not a bad obsession,” Jisung glares at Seongwoo, quietly mouthing for the black haired boy to  _ shut up _ . 

 

“Maybe I should test the waters?” Daniel brightens slightly. “Maybe he’s into it too?”

 

“You’ve never tried asking,” Jisung shrugs. “You just keep trying to impress him with things you and I know you’re not even remotely interested in.” 

 

“And stop treating him like a fragile doll,” Seongwoo adds. “Everyone knows college students are aching for a banging every night.” 

 

“ _ Crass _ ,” Jisung throws a judgmental look at the black-haired man, who grins in return. 

 

“We’re going out tomorrow to the Conservatory,” Daniel ignores the two but he feels his cheeks flush at Seongwoo’s comment. He almost ate a raw potato after Jihoon declared the other night that he was glad that Daniel’s a complete gentleman, unlike those college fuckboys who only wanted to get into his pants. 

 

So  _ of course _ Daniel can’t do the do if he wanted to keep being Jihoon’s perfect man.

  
  


***

  
  


Jihoon waxes poetic about Mozart for the nth time, and Daniel’s convinced that he will never reveal his hip-hop playlist or his signed Red Velvet albums to the younger. 

 

He’d need to redecorate and buy himself a baby grand piano.

 

And maybe hire a piano teacher. 

 

He suddenly has Jisung’s nagging face pop up in his mind, telling him to just  _ try it out _ . Daniel takes a deep breath.

 

“Speaking of music, I heard that girl group - Red something? is coming to town,” Daniel chews nervously, looking up at Jihoon’s reaction. 

 

“Red velvet?” Jihoon hums, before looking up at Daniel to study his expression. “I’ve heard of them.” Jihoon notices the twitch in Daniel’s expression and figures that maybe this was a test. “I...don’t like kpop…?”

 

Daniel bites his tongue.  _ That’s a no.  _

 

“Thank goodness,” he lies. “That makes two of us. Now about Chopin...”

 

Jihoon gulps. As if he hadn’t bored anyone out of their mind yet with his entire discussion on Mozart, now he had to blaspheme his love for kpop and all its catchy dance tunes. 

 

_ The things I do for Kang Daniel. _

 

***

 

“You told him you hate kpop?” Woojin stands up from their lunch table. “Taehyung will disown you on the next fansign.” 

 

“I’ve already asked forgiveness at my shrine,” Jihoon whines, pulling Woojin back down. “I’m at my wits’ end Woojin - I can’t keep pretending that I’m the biggest bougie fancy-ass  _ AND  _ prepare for the upcoming finals at the same time!”

 

“As I told you weeks ago,” Woojin says, “Just tell him you’re just a regular college student with regular college interests and regular college needs.”

 

“But you don’t see the way he looks at me when I talk to him about Renaissance paintings, Woojin,” Jihoon slouches over the table. “He looks at me like I’m this precious, untainted darling when I’m the one who’s so lucky to have him.” 

 

“I just don’t want to let him down,” Jihoon mutters into his sleeve. He looks up to see Woojin’s blank expression holding up a phone to his ear. “Are you making a phone call while I’m monologuing in front of you?” 

 

“I’m calling Daniel to tell him you’re a  _ dweeb _ ,” Woojin deadpans, and Jihoon’s eyes panic and reaches over to almost scratch at his best friend’s face. 

 

“Are you  _ stupid _ ?” Jihoon hisses as Woojin holds him back with a leg. “He’s working at home right now, don’t bother him!”

 

“No, you’re  _ stupid _ for letting this show go on for as long as you have,” Woojin explains, and his expression changes when the ringing stops and Daniel’s husky voice comes over. 

 

“Hello? Who is this? Hello?”

 

Woojin gulps and ends the call. 

 

Jihoon slumps back in his seat when he sees Woojin put the phone down. 

 

“What?” Jihoon knits his eyebrows.

 

“I think,” Woojin starts, voice low. “I think you’re boyfriend was with a very excited girl.” 

  
  


***

 

Jihoon marches his way to the address that he was able to wrestle from Ong Seongwoo earlier.

 

If he turned out to be just another one of Kang Daniel’s flings - when he has spent his every waking moment devoting himself wholeheartedly to the older man. To the point where he has to pretend that he likes all those boring operas and he had to actually listen to his economics classes just to be Kang Daniel’s perfect little dreamboy.

 

_ So this is why he never invited me to the apartment? So this is why he wouldn’t make a move on me when we were at the hotel? Gentleman my ass. _

 

If he thought Park Jihoon was just another plaything he could toy around with - he had another thing coming. 

  
  


(  _ “0529!” Seongwoo coughs as Jihoon holds the taller boy in a headlock. “His room code is 0529!”  _

 

_ “See,” Jihoon releases his hold and lets the older man go. “That wasn’t so hard now was it?” _ )

  
  


Jihoon keys in the passcode, and he grits his teeth as he hears a female voice coming in from inside Daniel’s apartment. He was so ready to go in, guns blazing - maybe sock Daniel in the jaw.

 

And maybe a strong kick to the balls so his kind could no longer reproduce.

 

“Hey, asshole,” Jihoon yells as he pushes the door open-

 

Only to be met with Daniel alone in the living room, perfectly moving along to the Red Flavor choreography as he held up a small pink garment in his hands. 

 

With a small kitten lounging in his long arms. 

 

“I can explain,” Daniel turns, trying to hide the kitten under his shirt. 

 

“Is that...kitten wearing a tutu,” Jihoon mutters stupidly - too shocked by  _ whatever was happening in front of him _ \- the loud riff of Red Velvet’s song blaring across the apartment, echoing inside the shell of his ear, and remorselessly invading his brain.  

 

“It’s a onesie,” Daniel says, and it sounded as stupid out loud as it sounded in his head. 

 

“And are you...dancing to Red Flavor,” Jihoon continues gawking. 

 

There’s a pregnant pause between them, underscored by the cheery pop tunes coming from the television.

 

“Please don’t break up with me,” Daniel pulls out the tiny kitten from under his shirt and cradles it in his arms. “I didn’t go to work today because they were releasing new fancams.”

 

Jihoon closes the door behind him; his body still ready to beat the living daylights out of Kang Daniel - but everything in front of him was so bizarrely different from the  _ cheating boyfriend _ scene he had replayed in his mind since this morning.

 

“Jihoon?” Daniel clings onto the little kitten like a lifeline, fearing for his life at the blank expression that marred Jihoon’s handsome features.

 

“Can I sit down? I need a moment,” Jihoon finally manages. 

 

Daniel backs away from the sofa and watches as Jihoon plops down and rubs a hand over his temples. 

 

“So you’re not dating anyone else,” Jihoon finally manages to look up at the taller boy who was still clinging onto the small kitten. 

 

“No,” Daniel answers, taking a tentative seat on the floor as he looked up at Jihoon who was splayed across the sofa. “I was watching...fancams of Red Velvet.”

 

Jihoon holds up a hand to stop Daniel from explaining further, before sighing out, “Do you enjoy operas?”

 

Daniel chews on his lip. “Hate them.” 

 

“Are you a Reveluv?”

 

“The Reveluvest.” 

 

Jihoon cracks a smile. “You should stan Loona, too.” 

 

The surprise on Daniel’s face was priceless. “I thought you didn’t like kpop?” 

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “I’m the biggest ARMY you’ll ever meet,” he explains, “I thought  _ you _ didn’t like kpop so I pretended I didn’t care.” 

 

Daniel scratches the back of his head, “I’m guessing you hated the opera too?” 

 

“Every second.” 

 

“And the discussion on the sociopolitica-”

 

“I just looked it up on Wikipedia before we met up,” Jihoon laughs, feeling five different kinds of relief washing over him. “Almost every topic we talked about was rehearsed with a tutor. Well except me shamelessly flirting with you. That was all Jihoon.”

 

Daniel tips over in a fit of laughter. “Holy shit, all that pretending to impress you was for nothing?” 

 

“I was already halfway head over heels in love with you the moment you said Park Jihoon at the university when we first met,” the younger confesses, before his eyes meet the console behind Daniel. “Oh my god, you play-”

 

“Yup!” Daniel cheerily replies as he sits back up. “I almost got into regionals, too- OOMF.”

 

“You’re perfect,” Jihoon tackles Daniel down to the carpeted floor, careful to avoid the tiny kitten in Daniel’s hand. 

 

“I thought I wanted a classy, sophisticated, serious-as-fuck boyfriend to make up for all the immature, childish boys I’ve dated the last few years,” Jihoon breathes out as he cards his fingers across Daniel’s hair. “But turns out I’d be willing to put up with _ anything _ as long as it’s  _ you _ .” 

 

“Did you just call me immature and childish?” Daniel squints his eyes up at Jihoon.  

 

Jihoon bites his lip. “Are you mad?”

 

“Yes,” Daniel lets the kitten go free and puts a hand on Jihoon’s waist and flips their positions; now he’s hovering over Jihoon. “How will you make it up to me?” 

 

“I’ll help you dress up the kitten,” Jihoon smirks. 

 

“Ori,” Daniel whispers, eyes still squinting. “Her name is Ori.”

 

“I’ll help you dress up Ori and dance to Red Velvet with you,” Jihoon tries to hold back a giggle because Daniel could not pretend to be mad for the life of him. “Have I told you I love cats?” 

 

“Okay, I’m halfway satisfied,” Daniel breaks into a smirk. “What else do you have to offer?”

 

“The body of a very deprived college student?” Jihoon teases, pulling at his shirt to reveal his neck and collarbones, and Daniel nearly chokes.

 

“Alright, you win,” he grins and dives in for a kiss on Jihoon’s laughing lips, Red Flavor still blaring over his house speakers, and Ori sniffing at Jihoon’s hair. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You know what happens after that ;) 
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments/appreciate Suzanne's cute prompt! And send love to the other writers for NWSS, everything has been spectacular so far!!!


End file.
